


Forgotten Memories

by windupgod



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Possibly OOC, Simaris has a soft side okay, Simordis - Freeform, Smut, adult Operator, handjobs, non Canon, ok maybe more, there is like a little plot, there's also some romance with all the smut, they have functioning bodies, tiniest bit of self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Ordis has forgotten about his past, but Simaris remembers him. When he finds out who Ordis really is, he tries to get close to him again.
Relationships: Cephalon Ordis/Cephalon Simaris, Ordis/Simaris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, absolutely not canon whatsoever so I literally just came up with smth for Simaris' past.. I kinda like the idea that they knew eachother with Ordan? I'm totally self indulging tho because I love this pair and I need more content for it. So uh.. hope ya'll like it?
> 
> Operator is only mentioned briefly, but he's an adult, of course.

Simaris instantly recognized Ordis.

Well, it was just obvious he would. He knew _everything_ \- or so he liked to believe. He certainly knew enough to be able to secretly access Ordis' memories _(just to confirm his suspicion, really),_ and see his true self. Ordan. His old friend.

First, he was confused by what he learned. For all he remembered, Ordan was _killed_ during his fight with the Orokin. He didn't attend the ceremony himself - after all, he was just a mere scholar, not a warrior. Not worthy to witness the Gods in flesh. But he _did_ attend the funeral ceremony that was held the day after. He didn't see a body, but ' _He turned against us'_ \- they would say - ' _We had to do what we had to do'._ And Simaris reconciled to this. He felt a deep pain, of course, from the loss of his friend _(he always thought of him more than just_ _a friend, too),_ but how could _he_ defy the Orokin? He couldn't possibly. So he went on with his research, and kept providing them with data and results. They were satisfied with his work, and he even made it to become a head scholar for them. It was everything he ever wished for - endless resources for his studies, private and calm quarters. _Except it was all without Ordan. The pain never truly vanished; he just got used to it._

But he was getting old, his days were coming to an end. Since he would have never gotten the honor of being offered to become an Orokin, he asked them to be turned into a Cephalon instead. An endless being, endless and emotionless. And he could continue his studies forever.

And his wish was granted. They gave him a golden look that almost reminded him of the Gods, and more importantly, they made him _free._ He was allowed to do as he pleases with his eternity - as a gift.  
  
All he wanted was knowledge.

He never deleted the details of who he once was, but he hid the data in a place he never had to access. He didn't want to remember, it was 'useless data' anyways. So he became completely emotionless, but much more efficient than ever. He was content. Until Ordis appeared.

He wasn't sure how to act. Finding out your late best friend and love interest was still 'alive' after thousands of years was too much, even for him. And they were both Cephalons - except one of their existence was a punishment, the other a reward. He just instantly wanted to restore his memories and tell him who he is, and maybe just talk through a private channel, about anything, for old times' sake. Basically the Cephalon equivalent of running up to him and wrapping him into a tight embrace. But he was much more serious by then to act on impulses. His way of approaching Ordis had to be different.

"..And you could be Eternal Herald of the Sanctuary." He finished, after explaining Ordis what his Sanctuary was about. Was this the best way to get his attention? Maybe not, but Simaris had long forgotten how to express care and affection better.

"But.. Ordis can't **\- do such an outrageous -** leave his Operator." Ordis answered with a troubled-sounding voice. 

Simaris let out a sound that was most likely the machine equivalent of sighing and rolling his eyes. Ordis sure was different than before; _but that was understandable. Yes, he doesn't even remember._ Simaris constantly had to remind himself to stay calm and patient. It really went against his nature as it was in his new existence.

"Please, Ordis. Your talent is wasted there, serving the Tenno. At least think about my offer. I invite you over to my Sanctuary to look around and see for yourself how great it is." He felt like that _please_ sounded way more desperate than he intended, and he was rather embarrassed about it. _He would have never let it show, though._

"Very well, Cephalon Simaris. Ordis will consult his Operator if he could **\- abandon -** neglect him for an afternoon. So I can transfer myself over to the Sanctuary for a while."

"Good. I await your presence, as soon as possible." And with that, he disconnected from their current channel. _Best to leave Ordis with his thoughts, and hope that he can make the proper decision._

Ordis was confused. He had no idea why the great Cephalon Simaris would offer him such a privilege. He heard about Simaris before, but not much; all he knew is that he is a powerful Cephalon, and has some connection to the Orokin. And that he knows a _lot._

Ordis would have never left his Operator; it wasn't a question. Even though 'the Operator would deserve a better ship Cephalon', since he actually heavily protested against the whole thing and expressed how much he likes Ordis _(Ordis was never happier!),_ the Cephalon made up his mind. He would go and see Simaris, but only to tell him that he _refuses_ his offer. _And maybe to see this famous Sanctuary for himself._

The Operator didn't mind Ordis being away for an afternoon. He said he needed some rest too anyways, so they could both use that day to have some R&R. And so Ordis began transferring over to the Sanctuary (after warning Simaris about it, and of course _only_ after making sure he set every function on their ship to automatic, until he returns).

The process itself didn't take long. Soon, he found himself in the great halls that were the Sanctuary; which almost reminded him of Orokin Temples. This part of the Sanctuary was all a giant datascape that Simaris constructed and not something material, of course, but it was just.. _magnificent_. Beautiful. Ordis has never seen this amount of information in one place before. Holographic displays of hundreds of species all around him, writings in every language, other items that he didn't even know anything about, relics, antiques. And more importantly.. he raised a hand up in front of his face. _He had a hand. He had a body._

While he was very much in shock from the sudden events, and was getting familiar with his new body (it was almost holographic like the displays, but somehow a bit more.. solid), he suddenly heard footsteps which made him look up.

"Welcome, Cephalon Ordis. I have given you a body while you reside in my Sanctuary; I feel like it makes it easier for us to discuss things."

It was Simaris' voice, but not his usual appearance. _He also had a body._ He was taller than Ordis, had dark hair, and eyes that glowed with an orange hue. He was very.. pleasant looking altogether, Ordis had to admit. _He didn't know for sure, but if he was able to, he probably was blushing at that moment._ He was wondering how _he_ looks like now.

"I see I have chosen the perfect body for you. Yes, you look so much like before." Simaris hummed, and before Ordis would notice, the other Cephalon was already in front of him, leaning down and looking at him intensely, as if studying him. Ordis was just _slightly_ uncomfortable. _Simaris sure didn't know what personal space was._

"Ah, uhm.. t-thanks, Simaris.." Ordis kind of tried to lean a bit back, to maintain a poor sense of privacy, but Simaris grabbed hold of his forearm in the meanwhile; not forcefully, but firmly.

"Come now, we shall go to my personal quarters. I will show you the Sanctuary on the way there, and you can make your decision, Ordan."

"It's Ordis.." Ordis muttered, but he doubted Simaris heard it, as he already turned around and was a step before him. He quickly caught up with the other Cephalon, and just listened to him explaining stern (but actually interesting) facts about the Sanctuary. How Synthesis works. How long it took to gather this much data. How he forms the datascapes _(turned out the place really was modeled after an Orokin residence; but also that Simaris could just shape it to his will)._ And they slowly reached a tall, white double door, which Simaris pushed open with two hands.

"This is a room no other had seen before, Ordis. My personal quarters - or the place where I keep my private data. Even I don't access it often. This is a proof of my deepest trust, and a way for you to see how serious I am with my offer."

Ordis was without words. _Why did Simaris trust him that much?_ The room itself was simple and medium sized - the most noticeable object was the podium in the middle of it, adorned with intricate Orokin design, and the floating, glowing orb above it. Otherwise there was just a gold gilded control panel at one side, some similar looking fancy furniture, weird, glowing plants, and decorations around.

"Cephalon Ordis, do you want your memories to be restored?" Simaris turned to him, interrupting his wanderings. _He was uncomfortably close again_ ; his sides almost brushed Ordis'. "That orb contains both mine and your data. All you need to do is to walk over and touch it."

Ordis crossed his arms nervously. _Did he want to remember?_ One part of him was curious, but another, _stronger_ part had a very bad feeling about this.

"Not sure if Ordis **\- cares -** wishes to know about his past, Simaris." Ordis sighed, and he also turned to face the other; ignoring the rather odd closeness. He looked into the pupil-less, glowing eyes. _He wanted to appear confident._ "And I'm gonna have to refuse your offer as well. Ordis is flattered, but.. he already has another purpose."

"Nonsense, Ordis. You need your memories, to make a better decision. You need to know who you are. Think about it. We could even fix your faulty programming."

"Simaris, no.." His voice was almost.. trembling. _Was he afraid?_

Simaris looked to the side. _He was disappointed. But also.. sad. He was so excited about the reunion with Ordan. He always looked up to the mercenary. But things have changed a lot; now, it was him who was confident, and Ordis was shy and insecure._ He almost wanted to end their meeting and deem it pointless to keep trying with Ordis, but then again.. _Simaris used to be just like that. And Ordan always got his back. He would wrap an arm around his shoulder and tell him to keep his chin up and validate his feelings, whatever his worries were about at the moment. He might have been the Beast of Bones to some, but for Simaris, he was a caring companion. Ordan never brushed him off like he was irrelevant. Ordan was a great person, and that's why Simaris loved him._

And this all made him realize he _still_ loves him. _Whatever his name or form was now._

"Fine, Ordis. I will accept your decision. However, it shouldn't stop you from visiting the Sanctuary every now and then. The Sanctuary, and me." Simaris placed a palm carefully on Ordis' face, and ran his thumb along his cheekbone.

This got Ordis by surprise. Both Simaris' acceptance _(Ordis was sure that the Cephalon would either be angry, or keep trying to convince him)_ and his gesture of affection. He felt his systems warming up, and he found himself _enjoying_ the touch. Well, it was rather understandable - this was not something he ever experienced; at least, not that he remembered. He suspected that maybe, _at some point,_ he _had_ an actual, real body, but he refused to dwell deep into those thoughts. Despite all that, Simaris' touch caused just the tiniest bit of data-surge through his body in the form of a spark of electricity - a feeling of deja vu. It lasted only for a fragment of a second, but after that, he could have _sworn_ he _knew_ Simaris. _From_ _somewhere._ And the closeness wasn't all that awkward anymore. He raised his hand to touch Simaris' one on his face. Simaris exhaled softly, and for some unknown reason, _that_ did it for Ordis.

Simaris was already leaning close anyways; Ordis only had to raise his head a little to reach his lips and place a shy kiss there.

This took Simaris by surprise - but in the best possible way. It wasn't something he expected, but welcomed nonetheless. He pressed back against the soft lips, and gave into the feeling.

He quickly took control, pushing Ordis' back to the wall behind him. His hand sneaked up to the other Cephalon's hair, entwining his fingers into the locks while firmly holding him close. Ordis let out a small instinctive whine, which Simaris took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. It got more passionate and heated by the moment, and Ordis started to feel something he hasn't felt for as long as he could recall. He wanted _more_ , but wasn't sure _what more. He knew how humanoid bodies worked, but had no experience - or at least, didn't remember any._

"Simaris.." He was slightly panting when they parted for a second. They were still close enough to eachother to have their foreheads pressed together. Simaris had his eyes shut, trying to keep up a calm facade, but his chest was rising and falling quicker than Ordis noticed before. "How.. how anatomically accurate are these bodies?" He asked finally.

"To the smallest detail. Every little nerve, every function. I analyzed thousands of species, I know everything about the humanoid forms we use. I only create perfection." He almost whispered, and Ordis swallowed hard. _He was certainly feeling some parts of him awaken, but was very confused about his limits. Well, it seemed like he had none. Simaris truly was a powerful Cephalon, a fact that Ordis wholly appreciated at the moment._

Neither of them wore too much clothing; they had white and golden Orokin-style robes on, and nothing else. One side of Ordis' shoulder was bare, and he felt Simaris' soft fingers trace along his collarbone. This simple touch made him whimper in frustration.

"Simaris, do something.." He breathed out, as the touches turned into light kisses along his jawline, and then down to the crook of his neck.

"Patience, Ordan." Simaris was merely whispering, his warm breath tickling Ordis' skin. _And why is he calling him that again?_ "I've wanted this for a long time.. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Ordis nodded resignedly, and tilted his head to the side to allow for more touches. He just wanted Simaris to _hurry._ With _whatever_ he was planning. His new body was getting hot, and he was not used to the feeling. He shakily raised his idle hands, and held onto Simaris' shoulders, while he kept peppering his skin with light pecks. Then he felt Simaris push a knee in between his legs, pressing against his already hard length, which made him cry out. He bucked his hips forward weakly, searching for friction.

"I can feel you're eager." Simaris teased him, and he was now sure that he was blushing. "This is also going to be good as an experiment, above all else. I've never done anything like this with these bodies, but always wondered how they'd.. act."

Simaris slowly slid the robe down Ordis' shoulder, exposing his lightly toned, pale chest. He looked him over, and was rather pleased with the body he materialized. _He wanted to recreate Ordan as accurately as possible. How many times did he wish he could hold him, when the man was tending to his scars after a battle, his skin exposed. He could only watch, but that he did, and he memorized every little detail on his body, thinking about him on lonely nights when the only company he had was his own._ Now, Simaris had him all for himself. He was delighted.

His caressing hand slid lower on Ordis' chest, and he pressed a thumb against his nipple, eliciting a small moan from the Cephalon. He rubbed it gently, carefully listening to every little sound Ordis made, so he could adjust his actions according to what he liked best.

"Sensitive there. Noted." He hummed, as if just for himself, but Ordis heard and acknowledged it with a whine.

"Simaris, please.." He sounded more and more desperate. And Simaris found himself _enjoying_ it. The power. The control. Hell if it wasn't a turn-on itself. _The (once) great warrior, begging for him. Was he a bit of a control freak? Maybe; but it didn't matter. He was way too worked up to care or try to reason with himself._

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want." was all he said. He didn't plan on delaying the events much further, though. _He wanted this just as much as Ordis._

Simaris moved his hand even lower, and nudged at the edge of the robe on Ordis' waist. It came off easily, falling to the floor around his legs.

Ordis was _just slightly_ flustered when he got fully unclad in front of Simaris. It was an odd sensation; he didn’t remember having a body himself, nor the feeling of embarrassment about being exposed. He felt.. vulnerable, in a sense. Even though he trusted Simaris.

All these thoughts and doubts went away, though, when he felt Simaris' hand wrap around his length; gently, but firmly. He applied just enough pressure to make Ordis whimper, leaning against the wall as a way to support his weakened legs, hands squeezing at Simaris' shoulders. Simaris leaned down and claimed his lips yet again before he could let out a cry of pleasure. He returned the gesture with fervor and moaned into the kiss, as Simaris began to move his hand experimentally, giving him slow but sure strokes.

"How does that feel? Tell me." Simaris demanded softly, once their lips parted. He didn't move far from him, and just kept on giving Ordis light pecks on his jaw, apparently making it harder for him to concentrate and actually say something.

"V-Very good." He managed to offer as an answer. _That was rather an understatement, though. He already felt on the edge_ ; thanks to the clever movements of Simaris' fingers, and the fact that he was probably way too oversensitive due to the many new feelings. He wrapped his arms around Simaris' neck, ready to fall apart.

His release shook him like nothing before. He cried out Simaris' name (or what sounded like it) and clung to his neck as if his life depended on it. Simaris leaned close to him and muttered little praises of how well he'd done, along with small kisses all over his skin.

Ordis needed some time to get himself together again. Simaris patiently waited, just holding him; even though his own length pressed against the light fabric of his clothing almost painfully. _No, he wouldn't expect anything in return from Ordis. It would be nice, sure, but not necessary. He would probably think differently, had he still been a human; but he could deal with need in his new existence._

He was thoroughly surprised when Ordis cupped his cheek and raised his face to meet his gaze. "Ordis.. _I.._ want to make Simaris feel good too." He cleared his throat, and with a swift motion, swapped their positions so he could push Simaris against the wall.

Simaris raised a brow inquiringly, but didn't protest. He was hard, and he wanted release. At that point, he would have gladly gone along with anything. _Especially if it included Ordan._ _Yet another thing he_ _would never say out loud, or even admit._

Ordis slowly got on his knees, constantly looking up at Simaris' face, searching for hints of him wanting Ordis to stop; but he saw nothing like that. Once on the floor, he fumbled around with Simaris' robe rather clumsily, until Simaris actually reached down to help him, and undressed himself. He was a bit embarrassed, but Simaris petted his hair lovingly, and that encouraged him to go on.

He hesitantly grabbed hold of Simaris’ cock and dragged his tongue along the tip, then took it in his mouth. Simaris mumbled a curse and instinctively bucked his hip forward a bit.

“Where did you learn that?” He asked, trying to mask his arousal in his voice with curiosity, with more or less success. _He was actually curious; he just wasn't sure if he really cares about questions and answers at that moment._

"Ordis.. might have seen his Operator with another Tenno.." Ordis' face flushed. He didn't mean to pry; he really just happened to witness his beloved Operator with his partner. _And he seemed happy. All Ordis wanted is for the Operator to be happy._ _And now, for Simaris as well._

Simaris just hummed a bit, and let Ordis continue. His movements were hasty and clearly inexperienced, but it didn't matter. The fact that Simaris was already turned on by everything that happened so far, and having _Ordan_ doing all this to him was more than enough. He grabbed tightly onto Ordis' hair _(to what he let out a small whine),_ and held him firmly in place. He gritted his teeth; he really just wanted to take control of Ordis' motions and do it at his own pace, but he resisted the urge.

"I'm close." He warned Ordis simply.

Since Ordis didn't actually lean away or try to stop, Simaris just gave in. He climaxed, eyes shut tight, fingers clutching at locks of hair. He tried to remain silent, which was half-successful. However much he knew every detail about pleasure, he didn't _remember_ the feeling _,_ so experiencing it was another thing entirely. It was.. _shocking_. _In a good way._

Ordis moved away after a short while, grabbing onto the hand Simaris lent him to help him up. His face was still hot, and he felt slightly uneasy, but Simaris' calm behavior reassured him a bit.

"We can send you back to your Tenno any time. I believe we have discussed what we wanted. It's a shame you don't accept my offer, but I won't force you."

Simaris sounded.. sad? Ordis looked down, then back to Simaris. His face showed little to no emotion, but somehow Ordis could still read in it. And he still had the odd feeling that _he knew Simaris. And that he cared about him._

"Ordis would like to visit Simaris sometimes." He said softly, touching Simaris' shoulder with his fingertips. "I.. don't want to remember my past, but maybe I want to remember _you_ , Simaris."

Simaris' eyes lit up with hope, and he raised a hand to pet Ordis' cheek.

"Very well. My Sanctuary is always open to you, Ordis."

So maybe Ordis didn't remember. Maybe he wasn't even fully Ordan anymore. _But maybe it didn't matter. This could be a good chance to start things over between them._ Simaris never took the opportunity to tell Ordan how he felt, and deep inside, he always regretted it. He could make it right now. This is but a new possibility; a new beginning.

For the longest time, Simaris _felt_ again; and he felt happy and hopeful.


End file.
